Ma Déesse
by True Blood Harris
Summary: By Laetitia
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Ma déesse

**Auteur :** Laetitia

* * *

Préface

Le vampire était assit a même le sol de marbre. ses larmes carmines qui descendaient lentement sur ses joues pour finir leur course sur le sol. Il devait attendre que la mort le consume, LUI, son créateur. Il voulait l'empêcher de rencontré le soleil, mais son maître lui avait ordonné de le laissé seul. Le lien qui l'unissait à Godric le retenait là, cloitré dans cette suite luxueuse. Cette attache entre un créateur et son protégé était puissante et magnifique mais à cet instant, il maudissait cette entrave. Mais Godric n'était pas seul, Sookie veillait sur lui. Sa présence au coté de Godric représentait beaucoup, il ne voulait pas que son maître soit seul pour affronté le soleil. Il avait une dette envers Mlle Stackhouse. A cet instant, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la poitrine, à cet emplacement, ou un cœur avait déjà battu. Deux mille ans venaient de partir en fumé. Les larmes de sang recommencèrent et ne cessèrent qu'à l'aube. Il ne trouverait pas le sommeil avant de l'avoir vue, il sonda le lien qu'il avait créé. Il ne fut par surpris par les sentiments de la blonde, tristesse, colère, désarroi, il continua à lire et un choc le traversa, la blonde ressentais du désir…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Ma déesse

**Auteur :** Laetitia

* * *

Chapitre 1

Éric était toujours sur le sol de sa suite, le manque de sommeil le rendait faible. Mais il lui était impossible de prendre l'état second qu'est le repos des vampires. Il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il avait découvert par l'entremise de son lien avec Sookie. Il le sonda à nouveau, la télépathe était dans le même état d'agitation que lui. Il fuyait les bribes de souvenirs de son passé au coté de Godric en ce concentrant sur le cas Stackhouse.

Éric ne pouvait plus attendre, il prit son portable et envoya un texto a Sookie : Parler Godric. Suite 215. Il sourit intérieurement, l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait l'attendrirait. Elle allait ressentir de la pitié pour lui et peut-être arriverais t'il à ses fins. Il sentit de la frustration venant du lien mais aussi une angoisse naissante.

Il entendait les pas légers de Sookie dans le corridor, rapide et régulier. Elle cogna timidement. Le viking était toujours assit au même endroit couvert de larmes de sang séché. Elle entra doucement et le regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Je suis désolé Éric…

Éric la scruta un moment au travers ses yeux cobalt, elle était mal a l'aise. Elle approcha lentement, très lentement, s'assit sur le lit au coté du shérif et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Éric pressa son visage contre la main chaude et réconfortante. Il saisie le bras qui voulait fuir ce contact électrique et la pressa sur son sa figure. Il se releva et la bascula sur le lit, posant ta tête sur sa poitrine. Le cœur de la jeune femme avait des ratés et sa respiration était profonde. L'appel des battements de son cœur lui donnait soif…


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Ma déesse

**Auteur :** Laetitia

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le viking trouve enfin la mort dans les bras de la télépathe. La jeune femme était confuse mais un sentiment de bien-être l'avait submergé. Elle noua ses bras autour des épaules fortes d'Eric.

Quand le vampire reprit conscience, il était seul dans le grand lit. La présence de Sookie lui manquant déjà. La lune n'était pas tout a fait lever, il sonda le lien : sérénité, paix, calme. Elle dormait encore a en jugé par ses sentiments typiquement humain. A son réveil les sentiments seraient bien différents.

Sa supercherie avait fonctionné, elle avait franchit et de son plein gré la mince ligne qui lui était interdite. Elle qui était la propriété d'un vampire de si bas étage, elle méritait un rang plus élevé et Compton n'était pas en mesure de lui offrir. Il allait enfin avoir le fruit qu'il convoitait, il était presque mure ne restait qu'a le cueillir.

Le vampire entra dans la salle de bain, son reflet n'était pas le siens plutôt celui d'un homme brisé. Il avait le visage encore taché par les larmes qu'il avait versé la veille. Il fit couler l'eau de la douche et entra dans le nuage de vapeur. Il resta immobile sous l'eau profitant de la chaleur.

Il l'a senti sortir de son sommeil, elle semblait désarçonnée mais ses sentiments devinrent plus clair : la peur, la terreur, la crainte. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Des choses qu'elle avait ressenties lorsqu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Tant de question et si peux de réponse. Mais il devait se l'avoué lui aussi avait été prit de cour.

Le manque qu'il avait ressenti a son réveil, se vide laissé, cette odeur qui flottait encore dans les draps blancs du lit. Il ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'était les sentiments qui naissaient en lui. Lui, Eric le vampire millénaire n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot sur ce qu'il avait ressentit. Pourtant des mots, il en connaissait des tonnes et dans plusieurs langues mais seulement un convenait.

Ne voulant pas croire que ce mot était le bon il préféra penser que ce qu'il ressentait était la joie d'avoir enfin obtenue ce a quoi il aspirait. Mais il ne devait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Le plus dure était à venir. Il devait écarter Compton d'une main et saisir l'Object de son désir d'un autre. Il devait continué a joué avec stratégie.


End file.
